Rough Waters
by CaptainLoganPrice
Summary: Captain Henry "Hesh" Rorke is in charge of the Navy SEAL team 6. They are one of the most advanced military squads in the world. He is accompanied by his long-time friend and lieutenant, Lieutenant "LT" David Mason. But there's some compromised high-ranking officials within the Navy... Will they expose the traitors before it's too late?
1. Salty Breakfast

Captain Henry "Hesh" Rorke stood, yawning as he began to bang on the metal side of the submarine. "Wakey Wakey, you bunch of owls!" His voice, husky with sleep himself, rang through the small, cramped cabin. His lieutenant, Lieutenant "LT" David Mason, stood, throwing his boot at him, narrowly missing him. "Sometimes, I hate you, Rorke." He grumbled, but his eyes held a teasing twinkle.

Hesh laughed, after dodging the boot, pulled on some cargo pants, black of course, and his boots, lacing them up quickly. "Come on, slowpokes, chow time in 5." He opened the door, which needed oiled badly. He cringed at the sound, rubbing his ear. *One of the few things I hate.* he thought disgustedly. He stepped into the small, crude mess hall, stomach growling.

"Hey you idiot!" The cook for the day, Keet, barked. "Wash your hands and peel these potatoes, you lump-head!" Hesh grinned, knowing Keet was a marshmallow inside for men who commented on his cooking skills. "But Keet, sir, I'd mess up your awesome kitchen and meals, sir." He said innocently, gazing like a puppy-dog at the big cook. "I'd like to stay alive to eat more of your cooking, sir." He grinned. Keet blushed furiously, fiddling with some raw meet which looked like a dog had snuffed through it. "Since you put it that way, Rorke, go on and sitt'own I'll make you some of the best sausage patties that would put your mamma to shame!" Hesh chuckled to himself, sitting down at a table, giving a small wave to some of the crew. He sure missed his old destroyer, the USS DESTROYER, which was the newest, most powerful and dangerous ship of all. But the food _**was**_ better here, and the submarine _**DELTA**_ did have his team nickname for its logo. But he didn't exactly like being in a tin box, as Mason called it. He totally disliked submarines, after a close call when a torpedo exploded on the side of the sub, blasting a giant hole in the side, and many men were killed trying to escape the water and the pressure of the ocean. Hesh jumped as Keet slammed a plate of sausages and probably those "just add water" eggs, and a lone, small, rare piece of bacon that sent Hesh's mouth awaterin'. "Where'd you get this, Keet?" He exclaimed, picking up the piece of bacon curiously, and examined it.

"Don't matter none where I got it. You spoke well of my cooking, and I reward those who eat my cooking." Keet replied gruffly, stomping off. Hesh chuckled as he bit into the bacon, saving a pitfully small piece for Mason. He _**did**_ give him half, but it was still small. After testing out the sausages, Hesh spotted Mason.

"Finally up." He greeted his lieutenant, grinning as he watched him with the same reaction to the bacon as he had. "IS THIS BACON!?" He examined with a joyful face. "I forgot you're a country bumpkin." Hesh teased him good naturedly. Mason ignored him as he finished the bit of bacon in one bite, eyes closed in total bliss. "Mmm, this is awesome, bro, this is _**REAL**_ bacon." Hesh laughed quietly as he spotted his men coming in. Yates, grab me another orange juice when you go up, would'ja?"

Yates, a young, but powerful, promising man, grinned. "Sure thing, Cap'n."

Hesh grinned back, catching the orange juice thrown at him. After a few minutes, his men finished eating.

"Captain Henry Rorke, please report to the brig ASAP with your team under General Shane's orders."

Hesh stood up. "Time's up, boys. Lets go to work." Mason confirmed that with a burp that echoed through the whole sub.


	2. Chapter 2

Hesh yawned, glancing at Mason and Yates. "Hurry it up, Lt, or we gonna be late for supper." He mimicked his drawl dryly. Mason sent him a glare. "Shut the fuck up, Captain." He mimicked Hesh. He shoved him teasingly. "I thought Shane was already here?" Hesh chuckled. "Apparently not, or we'd be done by now."

Suddenly, and quickly, the door opened, and the Captain of the submarine stepped in. "Sit d'wn, boys. Admiral Shane is on the line now." The Captain nodded to a private, who flipped a switch, and the screen flickered to life. "Hello, Captain Rorke, Captain Lance, Lieutenant Mason. Your mission briefing will be, quite frankly, brief." A couple of the SEALs chuckled. "Ha, you boys wont be laughing for long while 15 nuclear warheads are being shipped right under our goddam noses." Admiral Shane responded curtly. The room was deathly still. "What country, Sir?" Hesh asked quietly, his mind already flashing the answer. "Siberia. The Siberian government bought them from an unknown source. We received an encrypted message from one of our own within the government trust rings. They plan to use them, gentleman, and not anywhere in Europe or Asia or Africa." He said quietly. "They plan to bomb Washington, take out our government, New York, to knock out our economy, and all of Texas and Florida to dismantle most of our important military bases. Then they will hit the West coast with the remaining nuclear warheads, for the population."

Hesh cursed quietly. "When do we leave, sir?"

"0600 hours, Captain Rorke."

"What weapons will they have?" Yates, the logical one, asked.

"Anything to machine guns, to 50cals and most machine guns. This is probably the most important shipment they've ever had." Admiral Shane responded.

"And the most important we've ever stopped." Hesh replied strongly and confidently. "Lets suit up, boys."

A few hours later, they stood suited up in their wetsuits, weapons clipped to their sides and belts. They slipped on the oxygen tanks as the bay door opened, and they swam out, as a 6 man team. "Yates, drive the third mini-sub. Mason, the second. I will drive the first. Logan, with me. Red, with Yates, Conners, Mason. Go." Hesh ordered, the men climbing into the min-subs they used to get close. They held two men each. Hesh was point, with Yates and Mason on each side. He readied to deploy as the beaches got closer. He took a deep breath, then signaled Mason and Yates. They climbed out of the subs, where they would get picked up by another team later. Hesh swam strongly in the current, his men following. "Spartan Home base, Spartan Home Base, this is Spartan 025, over?" Yates whispered quietly, when they reached a outcropping of rocks. "Spartan Home Base, Spartan Home Base, do you copy, over?" The men tensed, until a voice broke the silence. "This is Spartan Home Base, Over, read you loud and clear, Spartan 025. You are clear to go. The next two windows are in the mountains north of your position, you will have a two-day hike to get there. Coms are closed till then. Spartan Home Base Out." Yates shook his head. "Know those bad feelings you get before someone jumps out at you playing hide-and-seek? I got that bad now, Capt." Yates said nervously.

Hesh nodded. "Roger that, Yates. But orders are orders. Boys, stay frosty. I'm point, Mason omega, and Yates, Red, Conners, take center." Hesh led the men through some forests, the temperature dropping well below 30 during the night. On the second day, they reached the windows. Yates tried again. "Spartan Home Base, Spartan Home Base, Do you copy, over?" The coms spoke almost instantly. "Read you loud and clear, Spartan 025. We were waiting for you boys. Got some interesting news on your target…"


End file.
